


The Life Not Lived

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain, Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a blue shirt hanging in the closet...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Not Lived

There’s a blue shirt hanging in the closet, its sleeves hanging hollow, cuffs frayed and its colour fading. For years now it's hung there, still and silent, wrapped up tight in the arms of another, safe and protected; now and then taken off its hanger to be laid carefully across the bed, or held up by trembling hands to be breathed in like sweet mountain air. It’s felt the dampness of tears and the caress of gentle fingers, been told countless secrets and heartfelt truths.

And every day it’s lived the life its owner dreamed of...

...but could never have.


End file.
